Running Away from The Hell I Live In
by krysCMM
Summary: a r/j story, they'll prolly end up together, but they won't b for a while. language only as of now.
1. One

Chapter One  
The music flooded the room as she walked in and took in her surroundings. Another party. They were always the same, she knew though she hardly went. Hell, there was always something better to do. All the good guys were always at these lame-ass parties thinking it was the place to be. All the good guys except for one. One good guy that could care less about these little gatherings. He normally wouldn't be caught dead at a usual friday night party thrown by one of the desprite high schooler, but tonight, she caught word that he had shown. And her mission was to find out why.  
  
It was gonna be quite a challenge for her to find him. There were people everywhere and he could be anywhere, but she went to the place where he'd most likely be first. She swayed slightly to the music as she made her way out the patio doors and past the in ground pool. She ignored the numerous waves, whistles, and 'hellos' and continued on her way. And there he was, slouched in a patio chair far off near the trees smoking a cigarette. She smirked. Such the James Dean. He hadn't spotted her yet, so she took the time to observe him for a minute. He ran his hands through his hair occationally and took drags from his cigarette just as often. Something was on his mind. She decided it was time to make herself known.  
  
"This seat taken?" She asked and sat down across from him without waiting for a response. He looked across at her. She could only slightly make out his face through the shadows. "What are you doing here Mariano?"  
  
"I'm partying, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He asked leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee.  
  
"Looks like you're running from something." He raised his eyebrows questioning her. "You never go to these things. I know you."  
  
"Well, obviously you don't know me that well, because back in New York, I went to these things every fucking day." He threw his cigarette and starred at her.  
  
"Well New York is different from here. Those parties aren't like these. They don't just serve soda."  
  
"How do you know this? Ever been?" He knew the answer to that was no.  
  
"Not the point. You've told me about it. I know enough. Why are you here?"  
  
"Lay off Rory." He said softly. She stayed quiet and just watched him. "Look, what I'm running from-" he stopped as if to rethink what he was going to say. "Fuck it, I'm running from you."  
  
She was taken back. "Wha-"  
  
He got up. "You, Rory. You."  
  
"Wha-, why?" She watched him pace next to her.  
  
"You, you and Dean. You gotta know that I want you, Rory. You're not stupid. And you still prance around with your precious boyfriend in front of me. I can't take it any more. I'm going back to New York, Rory. I'm leaving monday."  
  
She didn't know what to say. "Dont go."  
  
"Why the hell not?" He barked. "Will I miss the parade the town's gonna put on for your anniverary, 'cause I don't wanna miss that."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then what, Rory. Why should I stay?" He sat and searched her eyes. She didn't say anything. "Exactly... "he got up. "Don't bother coming to see me off." He walked back into the house and out of her life. 


	2. Two

Chapter Two AUTHERS NOTE: This is gonna be somewhat o/c but thats the beauty of fanfiction. Juliana, thanks for your imput, but you'll see where I'm going with this. It's gonna be different than the normal gg fic  
  
Her mother walked into her room and stared at her. It was eleven thirty on a saturday. She was usually up. "What's up?" She asked after waiting impatiently.  
  
"Nothing." Came Rory's muffled responce.  
  
"Bull. You came late yesterday, went right to sleep didn't say a word to me." She stood at the foot of her bed and stared.  
  
"I didn't know I was required to check in with you before going to sleep." She shot back.  
  
"Okay, stop right there. I asked a question no need to bite my head off."  
  
"Mom, I'm eighteen years old. Do I seriously need your permission to go out, come home and go to sleep, and then sleep alittle late the next day?" She sat up and glared at her mother. Why was she taking this all out on her mother? Everything had been strained between them the last few weeks, and it seemed that at every chance they could they'd attack each other verbally.  
  
"What the hell is happening here, Ror? We never used to be like this?" Rory just turned away and laid back down. "Fine, I'm going to Luke's." She left her daughter's room and left the house. Minutes later she heard her cell phone ring. The caller I.D. read Dean. She shut the phone off and went to shower.  
  
-----  
  
She got into her new car, a present from her grandparents, and took off down the street. She didn't bother leaving a note for Lorelai. While sitting at the town's stop light, she picked up her cell phone and noticed she had five missed calls and voice messages. All from Dean, she shook her head and called the second number on her speed dial.  
  
"Hello." She heard his deep voice answer the phone.  
  
"We need to talk. I know you don't wanna talk to me, but we need to. I won't let you leave without me talking to you first."  
  
He was silent. "Fine. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my car. Trying to get away from Stars Hollow. Meet me at 1405 Glenview in Hartford."  
  
"Bye." She reached the house ten minutes later and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and revealed Tristan DuGrey. Rory's new best friend since he had returned from Military school. They had both lost all intrest in each other more than friends and now they did anything for one another.  
  
"Mary, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Jess is coming over." Tristan nodded knowing exactly what was going on and let her make her way up the stairs and to the extra bedroom. She took off her shoes and threw her purse on the floor and began pacing waiting for Jess to show. It seemed like forever, but fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Tristan obviously let him in and directed him up to her where abouts. He knocked on the door and she told him to enter. He opened the door and didn't even look at her before tossing his keys on the table by the door.  
  
"You rang." He looked at her.  
  
"I did." she nodded and watched him take in the room.  
  
"Who's he, your other boyfriend?" He asked, refering to Tristan.  
  
"Good friend."  
  
He nodded. "Ah, you have many of those." He said sarcasticly and sat down on a chair. "So you wanted to talk. This can't take too long, I still have to pack."  
  
"Jess, why are you being like this?"  
  
"Like what, Rory?"  
  
"Leaving.."  
  
"Rory, you know I like you, god dammit, I love you. You flirt with me, you even kissed me, and then the very next day you're with Dean right in front of my god damn face. I don't need or want to take this shit anymore Rory. You had the choice, and you've obviously made it by staying with Dean. So you'll have your way and I'll leave."  
  
"You leaving is not my way."  
  
"Oh you want me to be around so you'll always have someone to fall back on when Deans not around"  
  
"Jess-" He got up and stood in front of her.  
  
"You have no idea what I have to go through just seeing you two. I'll go to NY and try to move on." She stood up and now they were face to face.  
  
"You know it's not like that." She looked him in the eyes. "You know I like you, Jess, but I'm with Dean and I don't wanna screw things up." He stared at her and kissed her square on the lips. And she didn't push him away. 


	3. Three

Chapter Three  
  
He pulled back and looked at her. "What are we doing?" He asked, breathless.  
  
She looked dazed. "I dunno...but I'm not fighting it." She kissed him again, and this time he pushed them onto the bed behind them. She knew it was wrong to be doing this. Especially in the situation they were in, but like she said, she didn't want to fight it and gave into her desire.  
  
_____  
  
Jess got out of the bed quickly and got dressed. 'What the hell are you doing Mariano. This is Rory, the girl you love not some slut you used to sleep with back in NY. She's with Dean, you're mad, you can't take it anymore. You're going back to NY' he thought to himself as he got dressed while Rory slept in the bed behind him. He got up to leave. He didn't want to be one of those guys that sleep with a girl and leave before the girl wakes up. But in this particular situation he had to be. He had to get out of there and go to NY. He had to get away from the hold Rory had over him.  
  
"Where are you going, mariano?" came a sleepy voice from the bed. "I never thought that Jess Mariano would be one to sleep with them and leave them." He stopped and dropped his hand from the door.  
  
"I wanted to avoid weirdness." he turned and stared at her.  
  
"How did this happen?" She asked meekly.  
  
"I was gonna leave and go to NY but you called me to 'talk'. 'That' was not talking." He had to let a smirk in. "Definatly not a talk."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So what are you going to do Rory? Are you gonna tell your precious boyfriend we had sex or keep it a secret and let me go to NY." Rory stared at the sheet in front of her not saying a word. He nodded knowingly. "Ill be gone on Monday. Don't worry I wont tell anyone." with that he grabbed his keys off of the dresser and was gone. Rory laid back in the bed as tears came to her eyes. How could she screw up so much in so little time??  
  
A/N Short i know, work with me. 


End file.
